Playing Games
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Renji sees that Rukia can use some relief from playing her video game. One thing comes to mind between them. PWP, One-Shot, Lemon


**Author's Note: I got this idea while I was playing "Super Smash Bros." on the 64. Well, to be honest, my friend kinda gave me the idea. I'll explain it toward the end of this fic, so enjoy this PWP.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**_

"Why won't you die?"

Renji laughed as Rukia shouted vulgarly at the TV after she was killed once again. She continued to mutter under her breath as she continued on with the video game, cursing under her breath when she was shot. Renji turned away from the screen, getting bored of what was on the screen. His amber eyes looked over at Rukia and he smirked when he saw how Rukia looked.

Her short hair was pulled back, small strands running down the sides of her face. She wore small black shorts the revealed her tone and creamy legs to him. The small t-shirt she wore making her breast seem more noticeable. What turned him on was the face she made. She would gnaw at her lower lip, her eyes narrowed at the screen as she continued muttering. Her large violet eyes showed impatience and irritation.

Renji's grin grew, knowing what would come if she lost again in the next five minutes.

"That cheating bastard!"

Renji laughed when Rukia slammed the controller down, shaking her head as her hands ran through her now lose hair. She cracked her back before looking over at Renji when she heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rukia spat, her eyebrow twitching.

"It looks like you need a stress reliever. You know… I will be more than happy to help you." Renji purred, his hands running up her thigh. Rukia arched an eyebrow, but smirked when she remembered how more calculated and relaxed she would be afterwards.

"Pants. Off. Now."

_**XxXx**_

"Fuck…"

Rukia quivered and rocked herself harder before jumping up and down on Renji's pulsating cock. His head was thrown back, red hair now plastered to his chest and face from the sweat. One hand gripped Rukia's hips, the other one tweaking her nipples.

Rukia cried out, riding the red-head faster when his free hand began to play with her clit. Her nails bit into the skin of his shoulders before they wondered down to trace the tribal tattoos on his body.

Her tongue traced the tattoos on his neck, earning her a deep growl from the man beneath her. Rukia whimpered when both of Renji's hands lifted her up and impaled her onto his cock, but cried out when he did it again and again.

The couch below them rocked gently, their persistent grinding making the cushions flatten. Her arms curled around Renji's neck, his face now in-between her breast as she went up and down on his shaft.

His tongue twirled around her hard nipple before biting down, earning claw-like marks down his sides and a grateful moan.

Rukia arched her back, pressing Renji's face deeper into her chest as she went faster. His hand wondered aimlessly around her body before grabbing the curb of her ass. Her squeezed her bottom tenderly before pushing her up and down on his arousal.

"Renji!"

He growled, loving how he could make the hard-headed and sometimes bitchy woman scream out his name. He forced her to ride him harder, only slowing down when he felt her tight walls twitching around him.

One hand grabbed the back of her neck, which was arched in pleasure, and brought her down in a smothering kiss. Their tongues battled, but Renji cheated when he hit Rukia's weak spot. She came hard, her juices covering his bare lap while she screamed into his mouth.

With a choked moan, Renji spilled his white cum quickly. Both were thankful Rukia was on the pill so Renji could cum deep inside of her tight cunt.

Rukia placed her head on top of Renji's broad shoulders, panting as she tried to regain her breathing. Renji had a large smile on his face, feeling fulfilled because of the sex they just had. Rukia gave him a small peck on the lips, giggling when she felt Renji rock against her.

"Wanna go another round?" Renji purred, his hand running up and down her spine. Rukia hummed at the thought before getting of his semi-erect cock and grabbing the controller.

"Sure, once this bastard under six feet."

* * *

><p><strong>DLB: So my friend wishes that his real name not to be used so he will be introduced as 'Shadow'.<strong>

**Shadow: What's up, bitches! =D**

**DLB: Don't call my fans 'bitches' or I'll stick my foot so far up your ass, you'll be spiting out my toes.**

**Shadow: 0.0|||… Sorry.**

**DLB: Now tell them the reason why I created this fic.**

**Shadow: Okay. A few days ago, I went over to Birdie's house to relax. I walk in and find her playing her video games and not even paying attention to her little brothers fighting on the floor. So, I sat down beside her and I notice how Birdie would get worked up on the game and said "You look sexy playing video games."**

**DLB: Tell them what happened next.**

**Shadow:… Her mom walked by, called me some bad words in Spanish, and then called her older brother.**

**DLB: And what did my dear big bro do?**

**Shadow… Nothing, because the moment I heard the fucker coming from his room, I ran for my life.**

**DLB: *evil smile* That's what you get, bastard. Now you better sneak out now. I think my brother just came back from work.**

**Shadow: *runs away***

**DLB: Review.**


End file.
